Mélodie secrète
by Maliang
Summary: Kate est tourmentée par...chut c'est un secret. [Romance Jate]
1. Chapter 1

**Mélodie secrète**

**Auteur :** Maliang  
**Résumé :** Kate est tourmentée par...chut c'est un secret !  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Romande Jate, friendship, torture moral, mais happy end !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je n'avais absolument aps prévu d'écrire une fic sur cette série, ni même ne fic tout court en ce moment, mais hier soir vers minuit alors que j'essayait veinement de m'endormir, j'ai pensé à LOST. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien. Et de fil en aiguille j'ai pensé à Kate et Jack et tout à coup une méga scène est apparu dans mon esprit. Impossible de résistait je l'ai mise sur papier. Et finalement je me suis retrouvée à fair un plan pour une histoire. Pas une histoire longue mais plus qu'one-shot. Alors ce matin, je me suis trouvé obligée de l'écrire. Elle n'est pas finie, mais j'ai eu envie de savoir si elle vous plaisait et si ca valait le coup que je continu alors en voilà un avant gout !

-Tuez-moi !

Kate s'avança vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle une arme à la main.

-Il est hors de question qu'une personne de plus meurt par ma faute, alors tuez-moi moi, pas eux !…moi… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait sa douleur et sa colère.

L'homme ne bougeait pas. Il fixait la jeune femme, perplexe devant une telle réaction. Alors Kate s'avança encore. Elle était si prêt qu'elle pouvait sentir l'embout du revolver contre son cœur.

-TUEZ-MOI !!!

**Partie 1 :**

Kate marchait sur la plage. C'était si bon d'être enfin de retour. La plage était sans doute ce qui lui avait le plus manqué pendant sa captivité. Mais maintenant ils étaient de retour. Jack, Sayid et elle étaient rentrés au camp il y a quelques heures à peine…avec Juliette. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi Jack lui faisait-il tellement confiance ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour cela ? Pour Kate, Juliette restait un mystère. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter en sa présence, si elle devait lui faire confiance ou au contraire se méfier d'elle. Son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance. Mais son cœur ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que ce qui la peinait le plus c'était cette proximité qui s'était installée entre Jack et Juliette. Kate avait la sensation que Juliette avait pris sa place. C'était à elle qu'il parlait, à elle qu'il se confiait, et c'était elle qu'il faisait rire. Kate sentait la jalousie, mais aussi la colère contre elle même la rongeait un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble. Mais après tout c'était sa faute. Elle était la seule responsable. Un moment de faiblesse, de détresse avait suffit pour tout gâcher. Elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras de Sawyer et il l'avait appris. A présent c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait perdu. Que n'aurait elle pas donné pour revenir en arrière, effacer ce moment, tout recommencer… Mais aurait-elle eu le courage d'avouer à Jack ses sentiments ? Elle n'en avait même pas la certitude…Et maintenant que devait elle faire ?

La nuit commençait à tomber. Après une longue marche le long de la plage, Kate était revenu au campement. Elle avait d'abord voulu aller voir Jack pour essayer de renouer contact. Mais lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il était déjà en pleine conversation avec Juliette. Alors, préférant ne pas les déranger, elle était partie s'installer un peu plus loin. Mais de là où elle était, elle avait tout le loisir de les observer. Et à chaque minute son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Ils riaient. Ils riaient aux éclats. Ils semblaient tellement bien tous les deux, tellement heureux.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

Kate sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Sayid arriver. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle sans quitter des yeux Jack et Juliette.

-Je ne sais pas, et toi ?

-Non. Elle fait partie des Autres.

-Oui mais elle nous a aidés.

-Ca fait peut être partie de son plan.

-Oui…un plan…peut être qu'elle en a un, mais on pourrait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

-Donc tu lui fais confiance.

-Je sais pas.

-Mais ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

Sur ces mots Sayid se leva et s'éloigna, laissant Kate plonger dans ses pensées. Peut être était-ce vrai ? Peut être lui faisait-elle confiance sans le savoir, sans le vouloir ? Peut être avait-elle confiance en jack tout simplement ?

Le lendemain, Kate partit en forêt pour ramasser quelques fruits. Alors qu'elle se trouvait en haut d'un arbre, elle entendit une femme féminine crier son nom. Une voix qu'elle entendait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût depuis quelques temps.

-Kate ! J'aimerais vous parler !

Kate ne répondit pas. « Peut être que si je l'ignore elle partira » se dit-elle. Mais Juliette n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

-Kate, s'il vous plait. Descendez….je veux juste vous parler.

-Pas la peine que je descend, je vous écoute, répondit-elle sèchement.

-D'accord, vous l'aurez voulu. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait une chance pour qu'un jour vous me fassiez confiance

-Et bien la discussion sera courte alors parce que la réponse est non ! Et elle ne changera pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous étiez avec ceux qui nous ont séquestré pendant des jours ! C'est pas suffisant comme raison ?

Juliette se tut. Elle croisa les bras et s'assit au pied d'un arbre.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore ? cria Kate.

-J'attend que vous descendiez. On ne peut pas parler comme ça.

Kate soupira d'agacement mais décida de descendre. C'est vrai qu'en étant à coté elle, il lui serait plus facile de lui mettre un pain au moindre mots de travers.

-Bien je suis là, alors qu'avez-vous d'autre à me dire ?

-Rien. Vous ne me faites pas confiance, alors peut importe ce que je vous direz vous ne me croiriez pas.

Kate jeta un regard noir à Juliette. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle la faisait descendre pour finalement ne plus rien avoir à lui dire. « Mais c'est pas vrai, elle a décidé de me pourri la vie ou quoi ! » s'insurgea Kate au fond d'elle même.

-Comme vous l'avez dit Kate, j'ai été de l'autre coté. Et c'est pour ça que je sais des choses. Des choses que vous ne soupçonnez même pas, Kate. Ou du moins pas encore. Quand vous serez prête à me faire confiance, alors je pourrais vous dire ce que je sais.

-Mais vous vous fichez moi ! Vous venez pour me dire que vous savez des choses mais que vous refusez de me les dire ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance !

-Jack me fait confiance, ça devrait vous suffire à vous !

-Ne me parlez pas de Jack ! C'est de votre faute s'il ne me parle plus !

-De ma faute ? Mais enfin Kate, c'est pas moi qui ait couché avec Sawyer ! c'est pas mois qui l'ai trahit !

Kate sentait une vague de colère, de rage l'envahir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie la frappait. La frappait de toute ces forces pour lui faire passer l'envie de la narguer ainsi. Pourtant elle n'en fit un rien. Au lieu de ça elle lui ordonna de partir.

-Allez vous en !…Partez !! Vous m'entendez ? Vous n'avez qu'à dire ce que vous savez à Jack !

-Non, car ca vous concerne vous, pas Jack.

-…Partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Après quelques instants d'hésitations, Juliette s'en alla.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

AprХs cette discussion quelque peu mouvementИe avec Kate, Juliette dИcida d▓aller voir Jack. Elle le trouva assit sur le sable face Ю l▓ocИan. Elle vint dИlicatement se placer Ю ses cТtИs.  
-Elle ne me fait pas confiance.  
-Qui Гa? demanda-t-il surpris. Kate?  
-Oui┘Je suis allИe lui parler, mais elle ne veut pas m▓Иcouter.  
-Moi je veux bien t▓Иcouter. Alors tu n▓as qu▓Ю me parler Ю moi, lui rИpondit-il avec un grand sourire Juliette rИpondit Ю son sourire, puis dИtourna la tЙte.  
-Oui, et j▓aime beaucoup parler avec toi┘.Vous Иtiez proche avant, alors tu pourrais peut Йtre lui parler. Essayer de la convaincre de me faire confiance.  
-Comme tu l▓as dit c▓Иtait avant, alors maintenant mЙme si je le voulais je crois que je ne pourrais pas la convaincre.  
-Pourtant je suis sШre qu▓elle t▓Иcouterait, au moins plus que moi.  
-Non je ne crois pas┘ce n▓est pas moi┘ -Pas toi quoi Jack?  
-Rien┘oublie Гa,┘Гa n▓a aucune importance┘Laisse lui un peu de temps et je suis sШr qu▓elle t▓Иcoutera.  
Jack se leva. Puis adressant un dernier sourire Ю Juliette, il partit.

AprХs le dИpart de Juliette, Kate s▓Иtait effondrИe. A genou sur le sol boueux, elle pleurait. Elle n▓avait plus la force. Elle aurait voulu dИtester Juliette et pourtant quelque chose au fond d▓elle lui disait qu▓elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Comment lutter contre ces deux forces opposИes. Son amour pour Jack Иtait le seul responsable de cette division. Parce qu▓elle l▓aimait, elle dИtestait Juliette qui lui avait volИ sa place. Parce qu▓elle l▓aimait, elle ne pouvait que faire confiance Ю une femme en qui il avait lui mЙme confiance. Alors que faire? Refouler sa haine? Refouler son amour pour Jack afin de ne plus souffrir? C▓Иtait sans doute la meilleure dИcision. Elle devait taire sa souffrance, taire sa dИtresse pour le laisser vivre. Elle avait dИjЮ fait souffrir tellement de personnes par le passИ, qu▓elle ne voulait plus que Гa continu. PlutТt mourir que de faire souffrir une personne de plus.  
Tout Ю coup, Kate sursauta. Il lui semblait entendre une douce mИlodie se propager Ю travers la forЙt. Une mИlodie si belle, si douce. D▓oЫ venait-elle? Elle n▓aurait su le dire. Mais elle sentait la musique s▓infiltrer peu Ю peu en elle. C▓Иtait comme une vague de paix, de sИrИnitИ et de chaleur qui tout Ю coup emplissait tout son Йtre. Cette sensation lui semblait si familiХre. Des flashes apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Des sentiments anciens resurgissaient en elle. Puis, elle se souvint. C▓Иtait sa mИlodie. Les larmes perlХrent Ю nouveau aux coins de ses yeux sous l▓Иmotion. Kate se leva. Elle sentait vibrer en elle un sentiment de plИnitude qu▓elle n▓avait pas ressentit depuis de nombreuses annИes . Cette mИlodie, elle l▓avait fredonnИe si souvent. Mais un souvenir en particulier revint Ю sa mИmoire. Un si douleur souvenir qu▓elle avait refoulИ en elle si longtemps. Pourquoi rИapparaissait il maintenant? Kate scruta les alentours, cherchant un indice, quelque chose pouvant la mener Ю la source de cette musique. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Au contraire, la mИlodie semblait s▓Иloigner. Quand elle disparut enfin, Kate commenГa son chemin en direction du camp, laissant couler un flot de larmes interminable.

Mais, arrivИe Ю la lisiХre de la forЙt, elle sИcha ses larmes. Personne ne devait la voir comme Гa. Personne ne devait se douter de son mal, de sa souffrance. Et de toute maniХre qu▓est ce que cela aurait pu leur faire qu▓elle souffre? Une fois remise de ses Иmotions, elle franchit la barriХre des derniers arbres pour arriver sur la plage. Elle aperГut Sun et Jin assis un peu plus loin. Lorsque Sun la vit Ю son tour son visage s▓assombrit. A croire que Kate n▓Иtait pas aussi douИe qu▓elle le pensait pour cacher ses Иmotions. Sun vint Ю sa rencontre.  
-Kate, est ce que Гa va?  
-Oui trХs bien, rИpondit-elle avec un sourire forcИ.  
-Tu es sШre? Tes yeux son rouges, tu as pleurИ?  
-Non, non┘juste une poussiХre.  
Sun voyant que son amie ne lui dirait rien prИfИra ne pas insister.  
-D▓accord┘Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis lЮ?  
-Mais oui et ne t▓inquiХte pas tout va trХs bien.  
Sans attendre Kate s▓Иloigna. Elle avait beaucoup de mal Ю refouler ses larmes. Ce souvenir qu▓elle avait tant voulu effacer de sa mИmoire Иtait revenu et semblait Ю prИsent vouloir la hanter.

Un peu plus loin sur la plage, Jack discutait avec Sayid. Il avait vu Kate sortir de la forЙt, puis discuter avec Sun. Mais, il avait surtout remarquИ le voile de tristesse qui s▓Иtait abattu sur son visage dХs qu▓elle s▓Иtait ИloignИe. Ca lui avait d▓abord fait mal de la voir comme Гa. Mais se remИmorant ses souffrances passИes par sa faute, il avait vite chassИ l▓idИe d▓aller lui parler.  
Cependant, Sun n▓Иtait pas de cet avis puisqu▓elle vint elle mЙme lui demander de parler Ю Kate.  
-Jack, je peux te parler?  
Jack s▓excusa auprХs de Sayid et rejoint Sun un peu plus loin.  
-Qu▓est ce qu▓il y a?  
-Je m▓inquiХte pour Kate. Elle agit bizarrement, et semble toujours sur le point de pleurer. Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais aller lui parler.  
-Non. Si elle veut parler, elle n▓a qu▓Ю venir me voir. Mais tu devrais demander Ю Sawyer, rИtorqua-t-il d▓une voix glaciale.  
Puis, sans un mot de plus, Jack partit d▓un pas dИcidИ dans la direction opposИe Ю Kate.

Kate se tenait debout face Ю la mer et les pieds dans l▓eau, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son Иpaule. Surprise, elle tourna vivement la tЙte, pour dИcouvrir un Sawyer tout sourire.  
-Et du calme tБche de rousseur. Ce n▓est que moi!  
-Tu m▓as fait peur, rИpondit-elle sХchement.  
-Hum dИsolИ.  
Il se plaГa Ю cotИ d▓elle. Plusieurs minutes s▓ИcoulХrent dans le silence le plus complet. Seuls le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre dans une douce mИlodie incessante. Finalement, Kate rompit le silence -Qu▓est ce que tu veux Sawyer?  
-Moi? Mais rien voyons, je suis juste venu te tenir compagnie.  
-C▓est Гa et moi je suis la reine d▓Angleterre. Qu▓est ce que tu veux?  
-Mais rien je te dis┘juste te parler. Alors comment Гa va? Contente d▓Йtre de retour?  
Kate lui jeta un regard noir avant de porter Ю nouveau son regard vers l▓horizon.  
-Bon je sens que la conversation est bien engagИe, dИclara Sawyer joyeusement. Moi, en tout cas, je suis content que tu sois revenue.  
Sa voix avait changИ. Il semblait sincХre, rИellement sincХre. Alors, Kate le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit et murmura un faible ╚merci╩. Ca avait beau Йtre Sawyer, ce qu▓il avait dit l▓avait touchИe. Profitant du calme de la jeune femme, Sawyer rИitИra sa question.  
-A toi de me rИpondre maintenant. Tu vas bien?  
Le visage de Kate s▓assombrit. Pourquoi Иtaient-ils tous obligИs de lui poser la question? Ca se voyait tant que Гa qu▓elle Иtait trois pieds sous terre?  
-Oui Гa va. Je suis de retour alors Гa ne peut qu▓aller bien.  
-Alors tant mieux. Je savais bien que Sun s▓inquiИtait pour rien encore.  
Kate se figea. Il Иtait seulement lЮ parce que Sun le lui avait demandИ. ╚Mais de quoi elle se mЙlait celle lЮ?╩, pensa Kate. Elle lanГa un regard noir Ю Sawyer et partit.  
-Quoi? Mais qu▓est ce que j▓ai fait? Kate!!

Mais cette derniХre Иtait dИjЮ loin. Elle se dirigeait d▓un pas rapide vers le campement, bien dИcidИe Ю remettre Sun Ю sa place. Elle l▓aperГu un peu plus loin, assise seule auprХs d▓un feu.  
-Qu▓est ce que tu as racontИ Ю Sawyer? De quel droit tu lui a demandИ d▓aller voir si j▓allais bien?  
-J▓Иtais inquiХte, alors comme tu ne voulais pas me parler, j▓ai pensИ que┘ -Eh bien la prochaine fois Иvite de penser. Si je ne veux pas parler, je ne veux pas parler! Pas la peine de trouver un intermИdiaire!  
C▓est alors que Kate se rendit compte qu▓elle venait de hurler. Elle regarda autour d▓elle si quelqu▓un l▓avait entendu. En effet, Jack et Juliette, qui se tenaient Ю seulement quelques mХtres de lЮ, avaient tout entendu. Elle les regarda froidement, puis s▓enfuit en courant vers la forЙt. 


End file.
